


Astonishment and Love

by Ponytrekker1156



Series: An Unexpected Turn [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Horses, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, embarrassing stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponytrekker1156/pseuds/Ponytrekker1156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cakotay and Tom make sweet love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astonishment and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any faithful readers and sorry for not posting in a while.

Quiet. Scared Tom looked at Chakotay only to find him looking at his abdomen with adoring love. Looking up Chakotay saw Tom staring at him. A wide grin spread over his face as he leaned down and kissed Tom's forehead. A tinkeling laugh sounded from above. Turning Chakotay looked at Annika. She was giggling like a school girl. "I have not seen both of you in to long, especially you Chakotay. I remember how you and I used to get all muddy playing in the rainy fields. Afterwards we'd snuggle up on the couch watching old ‘Roy Rodgers’ and ‘the Lone Ranger’ videos. Sometimes Captain Proton was on to." Tom snickers and Chakotay feels his face take a deep shade of red. Not noticing Annika continues,"And with you Tom, you were always after you had fallen of Songlark in lessons with Anke. Which was quite a lot, mind you. Especially when Songlark's foal daddy was near. Rio Dejanero. Beautiful horse. Deep chestnut rowan." Now it's Tom's turn to go cherry red and Chakotay's to snicker. They all got up and Annika sounded a call like a lark's. Skylark walked over and she quickly saddled and bridled him. Swinging onto Skylark's back, she spoke to them,"Visit me more often. I've missed you. Both of you." "Computer, end program", Tom quickly ordered the computer and the meadow and horses flickered off, leaving behind the yellow and gray grid of the holo deck.

Back in their quarters Chakotay slowly began to kiss Tom, removing his uniform jacket. Tom felt himself being swept off his feet as Chakotay carried him to the bedroom in a bridal hold. Laying him on the bed Chakotay pulled off Tom's turtleneck and his boots. Doing the same to himself, he crawled on the bed next to Tom. He placed his right hand on Tom's abdomen while the younger man snuggled into his broad chest, using Chakotay's left arm as a pillow. The older man smiled and began kissing Tom again. Tom eagerly leaned in, sliding his hands down Chakotay's back to grip his buttocks. Smiling into the kiss, Chakotay began to rub Tom's abdomen, slipping his hands lower and lower. Tom was pressing in him and he could feel his arousal against his thigh. Quickly he undid Tom's belt buckle and Tom just as quickly shimmied his trousers and boxers off. Cakotay did the same. Slowly the older man started kissing down ward, nuzzling strongly when he reached Tom's midsection. Tom moaned and buried his hands in Chakotay's raven black hair as he took the head of his already strainingly hard member, licking and sucking at the tip, swirling around the precum before fully taking Tom in his mouth till the tip hit he back of his throat. Groping around behind him on the night stand, finding the bottle of lube they had stashed there. One handed he flicked off the cap and slicked his fingers in the gooey liquid. Bringing his digits to Tom's prostate, he massages the puckered ring of muscle there pushing in the tips of his fingers. Releasing Tom's cock from his mouth he slid back up the bed and flipped Tom around. Lining himself up he pushed into Tom, groaning at how tight he was. Tom writhed trying to push down farther and Chakotay reached around him pumping in the same steady rhythm he was thrusting into Tom's ass. They both came within a few strokes, Cakotay burning himself to the hilt in Tom's prostate as Tom clenched around him, coming all over Cakotay's hand and his own midsection.

Later they woken by the alarm, signaling that they had an hour till the senior staff meeting. Together they got up and showered. They where getting dressed when Chakotay asked,"Tom do you think we should tell them? Or do you want to let them wait?" Tom kissed him,"Lets let them figure it out themselves." Sharing another kiss they headed out the doors swishing closed behind them.


End file.
